


Robots and Hamburgers

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [160]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Derek is The Winter Soldier, M/M, Peter is Iron Man, Stiles is Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words confusion, plead and shout, with the added theme of food.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Robots and Hamburgers

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/633243668808155137/this-is-the-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-way)

The last minutes of the battle were filled with confusion and shouting inside the diner.

Stiles lifted his shield as the final robot came flying towards his face. There was a metallic ping, and Stiles looked over his shield to see the robot fall to the ground. Derek’s metal arm glinted in the light as he lowered his rifle.

The diner they were in was completely destroyed, with food, chairs, and broken glass all over. Stiles grimaced as he stepped on a half-eaten hamburger.

Stiles could hear the pleading already. At least Peter had the connections, and money, to help.


End file.
